


Shock is an Aphrodisiac

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Possessive Derek, References to Knotting, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That feeling when your mate puts you onto something that you didn't know you liked and then you get sidetracked. Oops.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 290





	Shock is an Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo........I haven't written a fic in eons and I figured a way to pump the brakes on quickly declining mental health during quarantine would be to flex some creative muscle. I just found bits and pieces of this work that I jotted down like a year ago and decided to make it into this. This is just a one shot and I don't have anymore follow ups to this. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Oh yeah also this piece was semi-inspired by the song Say It Again by Khadijah Lopez and an Arnell Armon tutorial for fox eye makeup.

"Babe, by the time we get there the club is going to be closing," Derek yelled over the TV. "Oh quit your yapping Sourwolf," Stiles responded. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on my outfit." Derek rolled his eyes, " yeah, well tell that to Lydia because she's already texted twice." Derek heard Stiles curse and start running around their bedroom. He couldn't help but smirk because Lydia was the only person who could inspire such fear in his mate. He settled back into the couch and tuned into the Fire Force marathon currently on TV while resigning himself to another eternity of mindless waiting. Surprisingly, Stiles came out after about five minutes.

Derek didn't expect to be so caught off guard. Stiles had told him that Lydia was making him get "dressed dressed", whatever that meant, but he never saw this coming. Stiles wasn't one to wear Omega male fashions....ever, but especially not when going clubbing. He preferred typical Beta outfits that were sexy but comfortable to dance in which was why tonight's outfit choice was such a curveball. Derek had never seen Stiles look so alluring. He had a soft glam base with a Bella Hadid inspired fox eye and wispy falsies to match. His lips were coated in a high shine gloss that made them look absolutely sinful. He wore a deep crimson waist cinching bustier crop top that exposed his deliciously soft lower torso and paired it with extra tight distressed low rise jeans that hugged his slight Omega male curves. Derek even saw the edges of a lacy black thong. His delicate feet were bound in towering strappy black stilettos that looked more like torture devices than shoes. He looked absolutely delectable and he knew it because with a mischievous gleam in his eyes he very quietly uttered the words that would wreck Derek. "Do you like what you see Alpha?"

Derek doesn't really remember much after that. The World took on a distinctly red hue and his thoughts became single repetitive phrases. Fuck. Pretty. Mine. Mark. Knot. He vaguely recalled throwing his Omega over his shoulder and then fucking him into the stairs and on the dining room table and in the kitchen and on the sofa and on the floor and.....well you get it. When he eventually came back to himself he couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that plastered itself across his face. Stiles had a trail of hickeys and beard burn going across his chest, and his nipples were red and swollen from Derek's ministrations. There were finger shaped bruises on Stiles' hips and the remnants of dried slick between his thighs. The beatific smile on Stiles' sleeping face was the icing on the cake. Lydia was totally going to kill him for keeping her favorite packmate away from her specially planned outing, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. Sending you lots of love and light.


End file.
